


You'll never know (if you don't know now)

by Tommykaine



Category: The Shape of Water (2017)
Genre: F/M, First thing I did after coming home from the cinema was sitting down to write this, I REGRET NOTHING, Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 11:11:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13739643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommykaine/pseuds/Tommykaine
Summary: Her body seemed to move on its own, her legs bringing her back to the bathroom as if she was sleepwalking.She opened the door with trepidation, and there he was, looking at her as if she was lighting up the whole room with her presence.She didn't stop to think as she undressed, fearing that her doubts would come resurfacing as soon as she allowed herself to really consider what she was doing.----[A short fic expanding on Elisa's feelings before and during the first intimate scene between her and the Asset]





	You'll never know (if you don't know now)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the sixth week of the 8th edition of the COW-T by LandeDiFandom, for the mission MINTHE

Elisa tried not to think about him as she prepared to sleep, but her heart was still thumping so loudly she could barely hear anything else.

_Was he... could he...?_

She shook her head. No, that was just madness! Indulging in that sort of thought would only lead to trouble. She couldn't possibly entertain the idea of actually confirming her intuition.

She told herself she must have misunderstood, but the way he looked at her... she knew all too well what it meant.

He hadn't been the first man to desire her, although she usually had nothing but contempt for most of those men.

They didn't want her because of her personality or even her looks. They either approached her because they believed someone like her could not “afford to be picky” - as one of them angrily put it – and would not have standards to be lowered in the first place, or they were like Strickland and saw her as some sort of exotic oddity, merely an object to fantasize about and satisfy their own curiosity with.

She knew she was supposed to feel just as repulsed, if not even more, by the creature's attentions.

“ _He's a wild creature. We can't ask him to be anything else”_ , Giles had said to her before. She wasn't so naïve as to not realize it. Yet, she also knew he was not an animal nor a thing, like the men who kept him captive had treated him as. He was intelligent, and curious and unlike anyone she had ever met before. Not because of how he looked or because of what he was, but because of how he acted with her.

She needed him and yes, she quickly realized that she did want him, regardless of how he looked like. Other people wouldn't understand, certainly not Giles and not even Zelda. That didn't matter to her. It wasn't the thought of what other people could say or think about her that was holding her back.

She knew she wasn't supposed to nurture the feelings she had for him. As much as he could understand, could he really understand _that_? And even if he did, would he possibly even feel the same way about her? What if she had misinterpreted his intent, just before? And even then, could they even possibly be compatible, physically?

But most of all, even if none of that were to matter, she would soon have to say goodbye to him. She couldn't fall in love with him. Even if he were to love her back, it would just have made it harder to say goodbye once he...

She felt a knot in her stomach, not even daring to finish that thought.

She decided to just go to sleep and forget about it, putting on her sleeping mask and taking off her coat, until suddenly another thought stopped her in her tracks.

If she only could be with him until then, if that was all the time that they had, then she might never have another chance.

Would she really be able to think back to that moment and not feel regret?

She took her mask off as a sudden determination surged through her.

  
  


Her body seemed to move on its own, her legs bringing her back to the bathroom as if she was sleepwalking.

She opened the door with trepidation, and there he was, looking at her as if she was lighting up the whole room with her presence.

She didn't stop to think as she undressed, fearing that her doubts would come resurfacing as soon as she allowed herself to really consider what she was doing.

He got up in the tub, eyes still fixated on her, waiting for her to step inside with him without even daring to make a sound, as if he was scared she would run off again.

She held her breath as she felt the cold water against her feet. Her hand grasped on the shower curtain and she closed it around them in a swift gesture, as if to cut the world off from them.

His hand moved towards her again, slowly, taking care not to startle her. He could clearly sense that she was terrified, maybe from her eyes or her posture, or maybe he could hear her heart beat frantically in her chest even from a distance.

She wasn't scared of him, or at least not scared that he might hurt her. She was scared of herself, scared of knowing this would change things forever, that there was no turning back now.

She shivered as his fingers brushed against her collarbone, his sharp claws grazing her skin without leaving as much as a scratch. He gurgled softly in appreciation, moving in closer as his lips opened slightly in what Elisa suspected was the equivalent of a smile.

His skin was cold and wet, but softer than it looked. His scales were smooth to the touch, glowing blue spots spreading underneath her fingers, wherever she touched him. Her hand moved down slowly, tracing the contours of his face, barely brushing his sensitive neck gills before following the line of his collarbone.

She placed both hands on his chest, feeling his muscles before moving even further down on his abdomen. His skin was thicker there, probably to protect his organs from the attacks of wild creatures in his homeland.

Her eyes glanced up as she moved one even lower, encountering his. His mottled gold irises contracted, his pupils dilating a bit in response to her gesture. She swallowed loudly, looking down again as she cupped his crotch. He let out a small pleased noise, and slowly the smooth plate opened up underneath her fingers, spreading open like the valves of a seashell.

Her eyes grew wide as his shaft rose up from its sheath, standing fully erect in a matter of a few seconds. She didn't dare to touch it at first, her hand shaking as her fingers finally brushed its tip, drawing more soft gurgling sounds from the creature. It was warm and soft, yet firm. Like the rest of his body it had a brown-golden tinge to it and streaks of black and blue, but there were no scales on its surface. It wasn't shaped exactly like a human dick, it was thicker in the middle and the glans was a bit flatter and somewhat pointed, the slit opening up a bit lower on the front rather than at the tip, but it still was much more human-like than fish-like.

His arms wrapped around her, gently pulling her in, and she felt its pressure against her pubes. He was trying to angle his hips in order to get inside her, clearly knowing what he was supposed to do despite the difference in anatomy. She placed one foot on the edge of the tub and holding her weight on his shoulders to lift her body, gasping as she felt the tip finally press against her entrance.

He pushed it in without warning, making her cry out in pain, which immediately made him stop. He looked at her with worry but she shook her head, smiling encouragingly as she slowly moved her hips towards his, until his length was fully engulfed by her warm flesh.

Blue specks were glowing all over his body, his gills spreading wide as her body clenched against the insertion, but he didn't dare to move. She rested her head against his chest, feeling his heart beat as loudly and quickly as hers, and closed her eyes.

She was joined with him in a way she would never have dared to think possible before, their bodies together as one. She almost wished they could stay like that forever, basking in that blissful feeling. She loved him more than she had loved anyone else before, more than she could love anyone again, and of that she was certain.

When he eventually started moving again, his thrusts were slow and careful. He was clearly aware of how fragile her human body was compared to his, and there was more than lust and instinct guiding his movements. It was not just mating, he wanted her to feel pleasure too, he wanted to share that moment with her, his eyes filled with the same kind of passion and – she was sure of it – affection that was driving her to sway her hips against his, gasping quietly when his cock would slide fully inside her again.

The air was filled with quiet sounds around them. Her laboured breathing, his vocalizations, the sloshing noise of the water around their feet. She didn't know how long it had been since they started, but by the time she came with a small strangled noise her skin was covered by a thin sheen of sweat and his body was drying up under her touch.

It didn't take long for him to come too, his seed spurting deep inside her as his arms grasped her tighter, a low guttural sound escaping his lips, and she could feel his chest vibrate against her face.

Neither of them moved for a while, they just stayed there catching their breath and holding each other in a passionate embrace. Eventually he pulled out of her, letting her move back and sit on the edge of the tub before laying down in the water again, letting it soak his skin. She could see his shaft pull back into his skin as quickly as it had emerged, the valve-like structure closing up to shield it inside.

She smiled sheepishly, swishing her feet around in the water as she considered the full extent of what just happened between them.

She knew she should have felt shocked at herself, but she didn't. All she could think of was how wonderful it had been, and how much she wished morning would never come so that she could just stay there with him and forget about the whole world.

Nothing more than the two of them, forever embracing in the water.

She shook her head and sighed.

One could always dream.

 


End file.
